Pretend Boyfriend
by bamfhowell
Summary: There's a girl in school who is obsessed with Dan and is always flirting with him and trying to get with him. Dan finally has enough and asks his best friend, Phil, to be his fake boyfriend. Phil agrees, their friendship blossoms into something more than just a fake relationship.


"Uh Dan, you better start running..." Chris whispered as he walked up to his friend at his locker.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over. "Why would I want to start running?" He asked.

"One word. Chelsea," Chris said.

Dan glanced over and his eyes went wide with shock as soon as he saw the blonde haired girl.

"And you're too late," Chris said. "I'll see you later..."

"Wait, don't leave me!" Dan hissed as quickly grabbed Chris before he could walk away.

"Dan!" Dan flinched as soon as he heard Chelsea's voice. His absolutely worst nightmare.

"You rang?" Dan asked, as he looked over at Chelsea.

Chelsea giggled. "You're so funny Dan," she said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah Dan. You're so funny," he said.

"Shut up," Dan hissed as he punched Chris' shoulder.

"Ow," Chris whined as he rubbed the spot on his shoulder where Dan had hit.

"You boys are so silly," Chelsea said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Did you want something?" Dan asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Um," Dan hesitated. "Actually... I'm going to the movies with Chris."

"That's okay! I'll just meet you there,"

"Actually, no... I..."

"See you tomorrow then!" Chelsea kissed Dan's cheek and then she skipped away.

"The movies? Really? That was the best you could think of," Chris sighed.

"I panicked!" Dan groaned. "Well... we don't have to go to the movies tomorrow."

Chris laughed. "So she'll show up to the movies and we won't be there?" He asked.

"Exactly. It's a win-win situation, right?" Dan asked, smiling.

"Dude, you've got to do something about her," Chris whispered.

"She's been like this... forever! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Dan asked, sighing.

"I don't know, dude. Tell her you've got a girlfriend or something and she'll back off," Chris suggested. "Oh sorry... tell her that you've got a boyfriend." He laughed.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess... that could work," he said. He raised his eyebrows.

"You just need to find someone who will pretend to be your boyfriend," Chris said.

"Hey Chris, how you doing buddy?" Dan asked, smiling innocently.

"Nuh uh! Don't even think about asking me," Chris warned.

Dan pouted. "It was worth a shot," he said. He thought for a few seconds, "Phil."

"Phil?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows. "That dude you always hang out with?"

"Yes, that dude I always hang out with," Dan rolled his eyes.

"He's like... a billion years old," Chris said with a frown.

"He is not, he's only three year's older!" Dan defended.

"Whatever mate," Chris chuckled. "Do whatever you gotta do to keep that bitch away."

"I cannot take anymore of her," Dan sighed and shook his head.

xxxx

"Dan... you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows at his best friend. "Are you actually crazy or something? We can't date each other..."

"No, no, no. We won't actually be dating each other!" Dan said quickly.

It was a few hours laters when Dan was hanging out at Phil's room at his house.

Phil was Dan's best friend, apart from Chris. They've known each other for only a year but it was like they've known each other their whole lives. Dan met Phil at a party that he went to and they hit it off immediately. They've been talking to each other ever since.

Problem was, Dan had a massive crush on Phil and it was pretty obvious.

And not to mention, Phil was 20 years old while Dan was only 17.

Phil was older, and way cooler than Dan was. Everybody knew who Phil was around town and he was definitely a bad boy who smoked way too much but Dan still loved everything else about him; the fact that even though he was this cool and popular kid, he was just a nerdy guy who liked the same bands and tv shows that Dan loved and had a passion for.

"Wait, why do you need me to do this again?" Phil asked.

"Because, Chelsea is a snobby bitch who thinks she can have everyone that she wants, when in reality... she's annoying and nobody likes her. They're just too afraid to say anything to her because, she has a lot of power in school for some reason," Dan said.

"What does she have to do with you though?" Phil asked curiously.

"She won't leave me alone and I can't go a fucking minute without her getting in my face. I'm begging you Phil, please! You're my only hope to get her away from me," Dan whined.

"Well fuck, no pressure on me or anything," Phil rolled his eyes.

"Phil," Dan groaned and then he shook Phil a few times. "Please!"

Phil laughed and then he pushed Dan away from him. "Alright, alright. I'll do it,"

Dan gasped excitedly and then he flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly.

"If it really means that much to you, I guess I don't mind helping you out," Phil said as he hugged Dan back. He smiled as he looked down at Dan.

"You are the best friend a guy could ask for, you know that?" Dan asked.

"Alright, don't go all sappy on me now," Phil laughed as he pushed Dan away.

xxxx

"Dan!"

"Oh fuck, no. Here we go again," Dan sighed as he turned around and wasn't surprised when he saw Chelsea walking up to him... and she didn't look happy at all.

Chris had skipped school today so Dan had to deal with her all by himself.

"Where were you on Friday? I waited forever for you at the movies!" Chelsea whined.

"Uh yeah, right... sorry about that. Chris was busy and I didn't really feel like going out on Friday, so I just stayed at home. Sorry again," Dan mumbled. Though he really didn't feel that bad at all because he didn't like this girl one bit, so he couldn't feel guilty even if tried.

"You could have called or texted me at least?" Chelsea snapped. "And I think... you should make it up to me for making me wait all that time," she grinned.

Dan sighed. "Look... we need to talk," he said as he shut his locker door.

"About?" Chelsea asked, taking Dan's hand in hers.

Dan quickly pushed her hand away. "This... we aren't dating, you know that right?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm flattered that you like me and everything, but I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend," Dan said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chelsea sighed.

"I'm not kidding. I have a boyfriend," Dan said. He smirked a little.

"Why are all the hot ones gay! Who the hell is this guy? I want to meet him!" Chelsea yelled.

"Fine. He's picking me up after school today, and he'll be on a motorcycle," Dan said.

"A motorcycle?" Chelsea asked, raising her eyebrows. "This I gotta see."

"Yes, you will see... and then you'll see that I don't like you. At all. I like Phil, and he's the one that I want to be with," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile a little. He liked the sound of that.

Chelsea scoffed, and then she turned around and stormed away without saying another word to Dan, which made Dan very happy. And he felt like he was winning this battle.

Dan smiled proudly at himself, and then he started walking to his next class.

The end of the day came and Dan was waiting outside for Phil to pick him up.

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours at?" Dan rolled his eyes as soon as he heard Chelsea.

"He's on his way," Dan said, sighing afterwards. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really. Besides, I want to meet the guy who's stolen you from me," Chelsea snapped.

"Nobody has stolen me from you. I wasn't even yours to begin with," Dan snapped back.

"Isn't it weird dating another guy though?" Chelsea asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," Dan said without any hesitation. "It's not. I actually prefer dating boys over girls. Quite a lot."

Dan looked over and smiled when he saw a motorcycle pull up in front of him.

"Took you long enough to get here," Dan joked as he walked up to the motorcycle.

Phil looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Dan standing in front of him. "Sorry love. Lost track of time," he said as he took off his helmet and placed it on one of the handles.

Dan reached over and kissed Phil once before he pulled away. He'd been waiting to be able to kiss Phil for months now, and it was totally worth the wait, even if Phil didn't feel the exact same way as he did. Dan enjoyed it, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Him? That's the guy you're going out with?" Chelsea screeched.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Chelsea. "Ah, so you're the girl who's been flirting with my boyfriend," he said as he wrapped an arm around Dan and pulled him closer.

"What the- how did you manage to get someone like him?" Chelsea asked, clearly shocked.

"Don't you know I've been friends with him?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Friends?" Chelsea asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, obviously friends to boyfriends. Now can you please leave me alone?" Dan snapped.

Chelsea stomped her feet and then she ran away.

Phil laughed. "That was quite entertaining," he said. Though he still kept his arm around Dan.

Dan smiled as he looked down at Phil. "You're the best pretend boyfriend I could ever have,"

"Pretend?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Yeah..." Dan said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so oblivious," Phil laughed and shook his head.

"Phil," Dan pouted and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I thought you could have figured it out by now, that I really do like you," Phil said.

Dan blushed. "Y-You like me? Like, as more than a friend?" He asked.

"As more than a friend, yes. I just..."

"Didn't know if I felt the same way?" Dan asked, smiling.

"Yeah, exactly. Do you..." Phli began to say.

Dan cut him off by kissing him with all the passion he had in him. "Yes," he whispered.

Phil smiled as he looked up at Dan. "Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of your school,"

"Oh... right. Let's go to your house," Dan giggled.

Phil scooted back a little and let Phil sit in front of him on the motorcycle. "Please don't press any buttons up there," he joked as he started the motorcycle.

"Gosh. It's like you have zero trust in me," Dan laughed.

"Nah come on, you know that I love you," Phil smiled.

"Guess I'm lucky, aren't I?" Dan also smiled as he looked up at Phil.

"Yeah, you are lucky, and so am I." Phil said before he leaned down and then he gently kissed Dan once more before they took off on the motorcycle, finally leaving the school.


End file.
